What Warren Knows
by snowstargirl
Summary: What if Layla had been at The Paper Lantern when Warren told Will that she liked him? WillLayla


**Title: ****What Warren Knows**

_Summary:_ What if Layla had been at The Paper Lantern when Warren told Will that she liked him?

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Will and Layla

_Disclaimer:_ None of the characters from _Sky Hi__gh_ belong to me. I promise. I believe they belong to Disney. No one is giving me any money for writing this.

_Author's Note_: Thanks go out to _MangoFlavored x3_ for catching my "Green Lantern" mistake!

**

* * *

****What Warren Knows**

Will was floored.

Layla's tears had told him that something was wrong; he just hadn't known what. Now, staring at Warren while he was wishing for Layla, it suddenly made sense.

Warren's words came back to him: _"__Too bad we were only going out because she wanted to make you jealous__."_

_Oh._

Everything fell into place in Will's mind.

_Of course._

_You idiot_.

He wasn't sure whether he was calling himself an idiot for not seeing it or Layla one for believing he didn't feel the same way; that he wouldn't love her.

Then again, he would never have called Layla an idiot.

And his own feelings had only just dawned on him.

He was definitely the idiot.

And then Warren confirmed what the look on his face had been screaming.

"Dude, you're so stupid."

Will had to agree. But Warren was still talking.

"She's totally into you."

Will experienced a moment of pure exhilaration upon hearing the words spoken aloud. Then he remembered why he was here. He spun back to earth.

_Maybe she was. Maybe I coul__d have__ made everything different. But n__ot anymore.__ Not after tonight._

Will opened his mouth to say that when he realized that Warren wasn't looking at him. He was staring at something behind Will's head.

Will heard a soft intake of breath and smiled. He knew the sound of Layla's breathing as well as his own. Slowly, very slowly, he turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stood up.

"Warren!" Layla whispered, so horrified she couldn't think to tell Will it wasn't true.

She felt a moment of betrayal as Warren gave her a soft smile and backed away.

She didn't know why she felt so betrayed; after all, she'd known Warren had only agreed to go to the dance with her because he hated Will. Now that he didn't hate Will anymore, Warren didn't have a reason to hurt him. It was all very logical.

Layla realized that.

But she also realized that for the first time in her life, she was afraid to be alone with her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was grinning at her like a fool.

She shivered, wishing she could leave the room as the older boy had done. She couldn't deny Warren's words; and she desperately wanted him to come back. She couldn't be alone with Will right now. She couldn't face him, knowing what he knew. Not right now. She had to get out of here.

But Will was in her way.

_Maybe he didn't hear Warren, _she thought frantically. _Maybe he didn't believe him._

The look in Will's eyes showed her just how unlikely that was.

She bit her lip.

She had ruined everything. Not only had she lost her best friend, now he knew that she liked him. Layla, with all of her flaws and imperfections. It was humiliating. Who would ever want her? Certainly not the great Will Stronghold, everyone's new hero.

She knew that Will wouldn't laugh at her; even this new Will was not so cold. But he would pity her, and that would be worse. Layla closed her eyes.

"Layla."

She swallowed at the sound of her name. Much against her will, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

She trembled slightly.

He reached his hand out toward her, and she backed away, looking down. He dropped his and took a step back, confused.

"Layla?"

His voice was like a magnet. She tried to ignore it, but she found herself drawn to it. She could feel his eyes boring into her. She wouldn't look at him, but (since she couldn't leave anyway) she would listen.

"Layla, I-"

He sighed.

"Would you please look at me?"

_Why can't I just ignore him?_

Her eyes wandered back up to his.

He smiled.

"I feel the same way."

The weight of the world seemed to fall from her shoulders, and she relaxed.

"You do?"

_Do I?_

Will laughed. She was so _re__lieved_.

She blushed.

He reached out and pulled her to him, grinning at the shocked look she gave him.

And then he kissed her.

**

* * *

Fin.**


End file.
